Learning To Grow Together
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: Buffy and Faith. I had a dream about it so I wrote it. One-Shot. Rated T just in case. I don't own anything, just a fanfic.


Learning How To Grow Together

Faith's POV

Me and Buffy have been sleeping together for awhile now. Before we slept together, she wanted to be close to me. For the first couple of weeks of us sleeping together, she wouldn't even look at me. Then, she always looked into my eyes everytime. It took a month before she would stay the night. Everynight after that, she would slowly move closer to me in the middle of the night, until her arm was wrapped around me. At that moment, I started to try to see her smile. I wanted to make her happy and be there when she was sad. I know that tonight she found out that I am working with the mayor and that will change everything between us. I just had to do this because I don't know if she ever forgave me for killing that man.

There was a knock on Faith's door. She slowly opened it to see Buffy standing there. "What? Are you here to kill me?" Faith said harshly.

Buffy pushed her way past Faith and into her nice new apartment the mayor gave her. "No, I just had to ask you a question. Why would you join him after everything we all have been through together? After you and me were getting so close to eachother?"

Faith sighed, not wanting to look Buffy in the eyes because she knew she would fall apart. "I had no choice. This was what everyone wanted after I killed that man. This is what you wanted."

Buffy walked closer to Faith and shut the door, pushing Faith against it. "No, I never wanted this. I wanted you!"

Faith finally looked Buffy in the eyes and said, "Can you truly tell me you forgave me for killing that man? Not even a part of you looked at me with descussed?"

Buffy's eyes were tearing up, "Sadness and pain, but never discussed. What happened kills me that you choose to go through this alone and you tell me that you don't care and I just know that you need someone."

Faith didn't respond, she just stared at the floor until Buffy put her hand on Faith's cheek. When Faith looked up into Buffy's eyes, they just stood there. After what felt like years, Buffy leaned up and kissed Faith's cheek. "Goodbye."

As Buffy walked out the door, Faith felt herself die inside. Faith knew that there was no going back from this because Buffy could never forgive her for trying to kill her friends.

Buffy's POV

The day before graduation, Buffy slowly walked into Faith's apartment after Angel got shot with that poison arrow. Faith was laying on her bed, reading a magazine while music was blasting. Buffy hates this kind of music and she knows that Faith just listens to this to build up her bad ass act. Buffy finds a Garth Brooks CD and puts it in. When If Tomorrow Never Comes plays, Faith turns and looks at Buffy suprised. "I see you still remember my favorite song."

Buffy doesn't say anthing, she just glances at her then looks at the wall. Faith lays there staring at Buffy, waiting for her to say something. When she doesn't, Faith speaks up, "Do you need som-" She was rudly cut off by Buffy's harsh voice. "You tryed to kill Angel. Why did you shoot him and not me?"

Faith leaned up, but stayed on the bed. "You know why. I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to."

Buffy chuckled, "You have a funny way of telling someone you care about them. Is your life so fucked up that you can't even tell someone how you feel?"

Faith laughed, "My life isn't fucked up. Nothing in this world could change the joy I feel. At least the mayor doesn't judge me for doing what I want. You know that he wants me to kill you tomorrow, right? And you know I will have to do it?"

Buffy looked in Faith's eyes with hate burning through her. "Why wait till tomorrow?" Before Faith could respond, Buffy pulled out the dagger the mayor gave her as a present and held it to her own wrist. "If your boss wants me dead then do it now."

Faith swiftly took the knife out of Buffy's hands then slamed her back against a wall. "Don't ever do that again! I care about you too much to let you do that. I don't want to kill you anyway. I have to!"

Buffy pushed Faith roughly to the ground then walked to the door. "At least one of us will make it to tomorrow's battle. Remember Faith, good always wins in the end." Faith watched Buffy leave as she wondered what she meant.

Faith's POV

Someone was beating on her door after Buffy left an hour ago. Faith sighed then opened it to see the mayor with a bottle of champagne. "Great news, Faith. That vampire I had you shoot, just drank Buffy's blood to heal himself. I guess she won't get to see the final battle where we win."

Faith was in shock. How could this happen. I swear I am going to kill that vampire for good. He killed the only person I ever cared about. Faith was on the edge of crying as she spoke. "That's great news. Not to bring down the celebrating but I am kinda tired. Can we celebrate tomorrow?"

The mayor smiled, "Of course my firecracker. Get some sleep tonight. Tomorrow is your day to shine."

As he was leaving, he handed Faith the bottle then left. When she was sure he was gone, Faith fell to the floor in tears. Her world was falling apart, right infront of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She sat in the floor crying for a few minutes then looked at the bottle in her hand.

Buffy's POV

Buffy just woke up a few hours after Angel sucked the life out of her. The only thing on her mind was seeing Faith again before the final battle. When she walked into Faith's apartment, she was listening to Iridescent by Linkin Park. Buffy looked at the window and saw Faith leaning against it with a half empty bottle of champagne. Buffy sat on Faith's bed before she spoke up, "I'm guessing you heard."

Faith looked up at the blond, speachless for a minute, "Your OK?"

Faith stood up and walked over to Buffy, leaving the bottle in her hand to drop on the carpet. Buffy smiled "I told you, good always wins in the end."

Faith kissed Buffy while she pushed her softly down on the bed. The next morning when it was time for the battle, Faith chose to fight next to Buffy, not against her. As the mayor was changing into a snake, Faith and Buffy smiled at eachother, knowing that when they kill this guy, They will share a nice champagne bottle to celebrate after telling their friends that their together at last.


End file.
